totalbiscuitfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse Cox
Jesse Cox (creator and owner of YouTube channel OMFGcata, recently changed to his own name) is an American gaming commentator and Let's Player. Appearance Jesse Cox is a tall American individual reaching middle age (though his personality begs to differ). His facial features include dirty blond hair which appears to be slowly thinning, a slightly red beard that he occasionally shaves, glasses, and a waning double chin. He is overweight, but more recently has lost a lot of said weight compared to his 2011-2012 years. His wardrobe usually consists of t-shirts with gaming designs on them and pocket shorts. Personality Jesse's most defining trait, which is apparent in almost every video he speaks in, is his goofy, careless personality. Though a man of no ill will, his surreal, satirical, and generally adult humor may come off as a bit offensive to some. Jesse, when part of a group, is almost always the immature one, the only ''exception being his long-time friend, Crendor. In terms of his gameplay videos, Jesse is known to take bold routes while making riskier decisions, and divert from the story in order to search for treasure, loot, secrets, and the like, as per his self-acclaimed "loot whore" and "OCD" personality. Relationships Jesse Cox is an individual of many friends and close relationships, all of which were completely platonic. 'TotalBiscuit' Possibly the YouTuber most associated with Jesse, and vice versa. Jesse and TotalBisuit have known each other since at least mid-2011 (first time they played together), most likely before that. TB's clever, mature, and thoughtful personality heavily contradicts Jesse's more bold, patriotic, and outward attitude. '''Terraria' When people think of "Jesse Cox" and "TotalBiscuit" in the same sentence, most will often think of the game Terraria. That is because Jesse first started out as a guest star on TotalBiscuit's Terraria episode of Hyper WTF Is.... Due to popular demand, what once was another episode of a series TotalBiscuit played on his channel has now grown into its own widely renowned playthrough with an upward up 70 videos. The series itself was never finished, and its long-running is due to lengthy hiatuses and periods between episode uploads. The reason for this is because both TB and Jesse seem to always be busy with other matters, reaching a point where recording Terraria became somewhat redundant and a negative cycle. Although the series never came close to completion, it remains as a core part of the "TotalBiscuit and Jesse Cox" dynamic. Dodger Leigh (PressHeartToContinue) Dodger Leigh and Jesse can be best described as "partners in crime", sharing similar mindsets and senses of humor, and playing along with each other's jokes. Many can say that they are "drift-compatible", literally. The both of them have a clear mutual respect for one another and even demonstrate effective teamwork. Together, unfortunately, they can annoy TotalBiscuit on levels that neither of them can achieve alone. Trivia *He has his own brother wiki. *He greatly fears Sharks. Category:Youtubers Category:Gamers Category:Polaris Category:Co-Optional Podcast Category:YouTubers Category:People